


Out of the Cold

by Imasuky



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, Erogenous Feet, F/F, Fingerfucking, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, Foot-fucking, Lesbian Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, foot sex, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuky/pseuds/Imasuky
Summary: Originally Published: September 2010. Candice helps Maylene to warm up after she spends too much time outside.





	Out of the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this story over 7 years ago at AFF.org. Please keep in mind that I have improved substantially since the time in which this was written. Hopefully it will still be good enough that new readers can enjoy it. I will be reposting several of my favorite works here over time, in the hopes that new readers may enjoy them.

"I can't believe you came out here dressed like that!" Candice snapped as she handed the shivering Maylene a blanket. "You could have frozen to death!"

Maylene pulled the blanket tight around herself. "B...Bu...But you...do-don't wear tha-tha-that-that m-much..." she stammered out as best she could through her chattering teeth.

Candice let out a sigh. "Well I was born here, I'm used to it! And more importantly, I don't go around barefoot! Do you have any idea how quickly your feet lose heat?"

Maylene shook her head.

"Trust me, if I hadn't found you out there, you could have been in serious trouble. Now let me get a look and make sure you don't have frost bite!" Candice said as she kneeled down in front of the young fighting genius.

Maylene reluctantly stretched her legs out from the blanket, and Candice gently took hold of the girl's right foot. "Well, it's pretty red, but it looks like you're going to be fine...but if you'd stayed out there much longer, you might have lost a few toes!" Candice scolded farther.

"Sorry...it's just...I wanted to be more like you," Maylene admitted, softly blushing.

"What? Me? Why? How?"

Maylene took a deep breath. "Because I really like you, Candice. You're so pretty and strong and energetic...not to mention tough. I mean, you live all the way out here, and you never complain about how cold it is, or anything! You...you have the passion of a warrior. I train and train every day to be powerful and skilled. Training is everything I think about from morning to night...I may be an expert Pokemon Trainer and Gym Leader, but that's nothing more than a hobby for me. I just wanted to have impossibly strong examples to work with and inspire me, so I got into Fighting Types, and doing our training regimes together made them strong and loyal enough to make me a great enough Pokemon Trainer to take over a gym. But it's always been nothing more than a way to make me powerful.

"But no matter how much training I do, no matter how dedicated I am to it, I'm always lacking one thing to make me truly powerful, as strong as I really want to be. But you...you've got such fire, such passion. You can push through any obstacle on sheer willpower alone. What would take all my training to accomplish, you could do just by wanting it enough, having enough passion to do it! I'm trained...but _you're_ a fighter!" Maylene gushed.

Candice blinked a few times. "Really?" she asked softly. Maylene nodded.

"That's...probably the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me. Others call me...stubborn, and reckless and pig-headed...I've never had someone describe my personality the way you just did," Candice said, blushing.

"Well, it's all true. And that's why I came here, to learn to be like you."

Candice let a small smile work its way across her face. "You know...even though your feet are going to be okay, it wouldn't hurt to get the blood flowing better...otherwise they're going to be really sore tomorrow," Candice suggested slyly, brushing her thumb along the sole of Maylene's foot, causing the younger girl to let out a small gasp. Candice began to move her hands all along Maylene's foot, making her let out small gasps and moans.

"Candice, my feet...are really sensitive...if you touch them like that, then..."

Candice's grin grew wider. "I kind of figured that out from all the moaning. You know, Maylene, I've really liked you for a while. You are just so cute! And after all those things you said, well..." She leaned in and gave Maylene's big toe a quick lick. The younger girl let out a squeal. Candice started licking all over her foot, and massaging it at the same time. She found the texture of it amazing. Rather than being soft or even a bit firm like most people's feet, holding Maylene's foot was like holding solid stone. Massaging it was like working slightly flexible iron. Maylene's focused, never-ending training every day had made her skin and muscle seem more like pliable steel than human flesh. Candice found it amazing. But even if she was so rock hard that bullets might bounce off her, Maylene was no less sensitive for it, and she cooed and squirmed from the attention.

"Candice," she said softly, barely believing what was happening, "I've always liked you too!"

After she had played with each toe, Candice released Maylene's foot and took the other one, and began to give it the same treatment. As she did, she removed one hand and let it slip into her pants, and began to rub herself through her dampened panties. As Candice rubbed herself off, she started to moan around Maylene's toes, adding to the pleasure for both girls. As Candice sucked on her toes, Maylene felt herself growing hornier with each passing second, and it was getting to be nearly unbearable. So she reached for her crotch, but just before she could start relieving herself, Candice reached up with her free hand and stopped her.

"Let me do that for you," she said, before reaching up and pulling off Maylene's pants. Right away she was greeted by the sight of Maylene's hairless and slightly damp cunny.

"So cute!" Candice said in a barely audible whisper as she blew over Maylene's bare mound, causing her to shudder in pleasure. Candice took a few more seconds to admire the lovely sight of Maylene's pink folds, before using a few fingers to spread her labia. Maylene gave a sharp moan and came, her entire body shaking in pleasure.

Candice gave her no time to recover from her orgasm, though, and immediately began to lap away at all of the nectar that gathered there, plunging her tongue in as deep as she could, while at the same time shoving her finger in past her panties to further stimulate herself.

As Candice kept licking, she pulled her hands away from what they were doing, and used them to unbutton her pants and get them and her underwear out of the way. Once they were gone, she lifted her head up for a few seconds.

"Maylene, I know of something that can make both of us feel good. Do you want to try it?" she asked. Maylene nodded her head vigorously. "Alright then!"

Candice stood up and pulled off her shirt, before helping Maylene out of the rest of her clothing. She took her to her bedroom. Once they were in, she threw the younger girl onto her bad and crawled on top of her, moving into a kiss while the hardened nipples of her larger breasts brushed against the nearly flat buds of her lover. The tough, impervious muscle of Maylene's entire body up against Candice's own body made Candice shiver in delight.

(This must be what it's like to have sex with Supergirl!) Candice thought to herself gleefully.

Candice slipped her tongue into Maylene's mouth, giving her a good taste of her own pussy, while she reached down and began to finger her, using her other arm to support herself just above her. Maylene caught on quickly and lifted one of her arms to return the action. It took only minutes for both of them to cum. Candice rose up, breaking the kiss, while a long strand of saliva stayed connected between the two.

"Just so you know, that wasn't the good part I was talking about. I just wanted for both of us to get a little more worked up for this next part!" Candice explained, grinning as she changed her position so that she was sitting at one end of the bed. Maylene sat up as well.

"Just what do you have in mind?" she asked. Candice giggled, before reaching out and taking hold of the other girl's foot. She guided it to her pussy, and began to rock her hips very lightly, rubbing Maylene's toes against her cunny, while at the same time she extended her leg and pressed her foot against Maylene's pussy as well.

After a few moments of rubbing to get Maylene's foot well-coated in her cum, Candice pushed the rock-hard appendage into herself, letting out a gasp of pleasure as she came again right away. The moment that her foot entered Candice's pussy, Maylene was nearly overcome with pleasure herself from the warm, moist tightness of it, and the older girl's spasms caused her toes to brush against Maylene's clit, making her cum as well. Candice's inner walls squeezed as hard as they could against Maylene's foot, but could make no difference against her flesh of steel, working so hard and vainly that Candice's orgasm only served to build her up to an immediate second, greater one that had her screaming in pleasure. The intense pressure on Maylene's foot from Candice's desperate pleasure only increased the length and power of her orgasm, and her single cum lasted as long as Candice's two, and was no less intense, forcing her to whimper and even cry in pleasure.

Finally, the orgasms ended, and the two sat perfectly still for a few minutes, each recovering from greater pleasure than they had ever imagined or thought they could take. Once they had caught their breath, however, they kept going - Maylene was too persistent to call it quits, and Candice pushed through on sheer willpower. Candice began to pump her hips as Maylene wriggled her toes around inside of her, while the younger girl humped her foot, rubbing her clit against Candice's toes while the rest of her foot rubbed along the rest of her pussy. It only took minutes for them both to cum again. Maylene grabbed hold of Candice's foot and pressed it against the opening of her own pussy, and started to slide it in, but was only able to get the first few toes in before her own tightness stopped her from going any farther.

"Ah...Maylene! That's great!" Candice moaned as she began to move her toes around in rhythm to Maylene's own actions.

"Candice...!" Maylene panted as she leaned forward as best as she could, her lips parted wide. Candice figured out what she wanted right away, and leaned forward the rest of the way, and the two met in a deep, passionate kiss just at the moment that they came again.

 

\--------------

 

Several hours later, the two laid in bed, tightly embracing as they ground hard against each other, Candice digging her nails as best she could into Maylene's completely solid rear, as the younger girl gripped her thighs hard enough to leave faint bruises, all the while kissing even deeper than they had at any time before during the night. Finally the kiss broke, as Maylene let out one long, final moan of ecstasy, followed a few seconds later by Candice. Once they both came down from their orgasmic highs, they rolled apart from each other.

"That was the best time I've ever had in my entire life," Candice said, panting. "Although my toes STILL hurt a little...having them inside you when you cum is like putting them in an iron vice! Every part of you is so strong, they'll be sore for days!"

"Best time of my life, too," Maylene replied as she laced her fingers together with the other girl's, and did the same with her toes. "Although I should have stopped hours ago...you just keep on going no matter what, but I'm going to be tender down there from overuse for days!"

"Looks like we'll both have our painful trophies of this fun," Candice said with a smirk. Maylene nodded.

"Since you're here already, what do you say to spending a few days?" Candice suggested.

"Well, I was planning to anyways for training...but I think it will be lot more fun now."

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this story over 7 years ago at AFF.org. Please keep in mind that I have improved substantially since the time in which this was written. Hopefully it will still be good enough that new readers can enjoy it. I will be reposting several of my favorite works here over time, in the hopes that new readers may enjoy them.


End file.
